ikariamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Thành viên:Nhieuloc/Hướng dẫn nâng cao
Giới thiệu Có lẽ bạn đã chơi Ikariam được một thời gian rồi. Bạn đã tiến khá xa đến thời điểm này, nhưng có thể cảm thấy thời gain xây dựng kéo dài đến ngán ngẫm và giá cả tăng đến chóng mặt? Phần hướng dẫn này giới thiệu vài ý tưởng giúp bạn hăng hái chơi Ikariam như những ngày đầu mới vào. Luôn có nhiều việc phải làm. Đi đâu tiếp theo * Nâng cấp Nơi ẩn náu của bạn lên đến cấp 32 (Nóc cứng) để có khả năng do thám các Thị trấn của kè thù dễ dàng hơn. * Nâng cấp các thị trấn của bạn đến cấp 28 hoạc cao hơn nữa để thu nhập nhiều vàng hơn. * Mua đủ 160 Thuyền buôn. * Dùng một trong các điểm hoạt động để cướp bóc thị trấn chết không hoạt động (tài nguyên vô chủ này nếu không cướp đi thì thật là lãng phí). Hoàn trả khổng lồ trong các thị trấn chết, có khi lên đến hàng chục ngàn đơn vị tài nguyên, hầu như chẳng phải tốn xu nào khi quân đội ở đó đã tự phân rã. * Kế tiếp là giao thương. Kích thước trạm giao dịch của bạn bao lớn? Nếu nó đủ lớn (ví dụ như cấp 15), bạn có thể tìm thấy những món hàng giá hời ở quanh bạn. * Xây dựng thị trấn thứ 9 hoặc thứ 10. Nó tạo nên một thách đố lớn để đạt đến đó và phải nâng cấp Thủ Phủ Hiến với chi phí khổng lồ. Thị trấn thứ 9 cần có Xưởng mộc cấp 32 và hai Kho hàng cấp 22. Lợi thế của thị trấn thứ 9 trở nên rõ ràng khi bạn đội quân lớn hơn đối thủ của mình nếu chỉ có 7 hoặc 8 thị trấn. * Thành lập một Đảo Đồng minh sao lại không? Tìm một cái còn trống và nhận thành viên vào đó. * Cố để lọt vào hạng 500 thành viên đầu bảng * Hãy vui vẻ phá giá thị trường. * Xây Thị trấn và Tường thành của bạn vượt khỏi Nóc mềm. * Nghiên cứu các mức "Tương lai" lên đền Cấp 3 hoặc hơn nữa. Phương pháp tiếp cận There are many ways to keep busy during the endgame of Ikariam, when you have maxed out your towns, researches and upgrades. This section will detail some of the more interesting strategies. Chiến tranh Conflicts in ikariam are fun and they can be time-consuming. Don't enter into one unless you're sure you'll have regular access to ikariam all hours of the day. Alliance wars are becoming rare between strong alliances, with large coalitions formed of many alliances in order to keep the peace. Yet when they do occur they can be vicious and the ultimate test of your empire's strength and your own tactical and strategic abilities. What can be equally fun though is to fight a single player, of equal or greater size to you, on your own. This may require an agreement with the other player that neither of you will bring in allies to help, as 1vs1 can quickly become 1vs10 if things go badly. Finally what many advanced players do is to help other players, either as a paid mercenary or altruistically. This has the benefit of keeping you busy as well as benefiting either your treasury or your conscience, depending on whether or not you demanded payment. There are two major limiting factors in Ikariam wars; population and distance. Since each of your citizens produces 3 gold when not being used as a scientist or worker they are the basic means of funding your army. Higher population means that you can have larger armies, therefore you want as many towns as possible, each with high leveled town halls. However by selling resources on the market you can top-up your gold supplies and run an army at a deficit. Distance is an important factor because if it will take your troops 8 hours to arrive at their destination there may be a very large army waiting for them. Here proxy colonies or occupied towns become a vital strategy for any serious general, as using these as a launch point for your armies means that they are only 15 minutes away from any town on that island. During a war it is important to remain polite in messages, and to try and consider the implications of your actions. Occupying a small player to use his town as a springing point for your attacks may seem harmless, but his alliance may think otherwise and attack you in return. Likewise a player may have annoyed you by winning a battle, but they may be a nice and friendly person who, in other circumstances, you could be friends with - best not to alienate them. Thương mại Influence your local market by selling the resource that is generally the cheapest for the highest possible price, not with the intention of selling it (although for 99 gold a piece it can't be a bad deal), but with the intention of raising the price of that resource on a long term. For example: Your starter town has always been on a crystal island, and has always been too cheap to sell, so money has been a problem for you. Next to that you have one colony, on a resource of your liking (marble?). You want to start selling crystal for a normal price but there are always several players offering large amounts for low low prices (8 to 12 per piece for example) so you're looking for a way to make a profit. Put as much crystal on the market you possibly can for a high high price (99 for example), and keep it up there for as long as it takes (in my experience a week or two). When the prices don't seem to rise, you do the unexpected thing: You upgrade your trade post and warehouse a couple of times and then offer double or triple the amount of the player selling the most in your area. What will happen is this: The other players see your ridiculous price and start wondering if there would be anyone crazy enough to buy your crystal while theirs is so cheap. People start buying crystal, and soon most crystal is sold out leaving only the 99 a piece crystal, and amounts of crystal that will not even fill one cargo ship and are therefore never going to be bought until that player puts up more crystal. When players then return to their trading post to do so, they will notice that the only reasonable amount of crystal being sold is at 99 a piece, therefore all prices are open to them! Greed takes over from hereon, and soon prices will be at a nice 30 to 40, up to 80 a piece. Remember to have a higher warehouse in your town than other players, and make sure you can sell amounts of a resource that greatly exceed that of other players in your area, for example: most players sell 1,200 of one resource in your area, then you upgrade your trading post (and warehouse so you can keep the resource on the trading post without worrying about room in your own stock) until you can sell 3 to 5 times as much, and actually put it up there. Don't be afraid to use a portion of the resource in your trading post, it will only fool the others into thinking people are actually paying you 99 a piece for small amounts, and as an added bonus you're able to use up some of it when needed, so you can put it back up when you've collected enough again. This can also be done the other way, but no-one really likes selling cheaper than the rest, so it is rarely to be used the other way around. ---- IMPORTANT - Many players have been BANNED FROM THE GAME for attempting this tactic as it is against Game rules. (Pushing rule) Thus, if resources around you are selling for 10 each and you manage to sell to someone lower in score than yourself for 99 each...don't be surprised to see your account banned for Pushing rule. It should be noted, however, that "trade post or gold pushing" is not universal. Some communities (specifically .org servers) ban for gold pushing, others (like .com) do not. It is always better to read the game rules and their clarifications in your specific community. Vi phạm The pillaging of other player's towns to loot their resources. Fun and profitable, and quite likely to get you into trouble if you do it a lot - therefore if you're bored and want a fight, pillage everyone you can in your area and don't stop when they ask you to! If however you just want to gain resources quickly, there are some important steps you should take. Firstly, upgrade your hideouts to lvl 32. This way you should be able to successfully spy most targets, finding those with high resources and low military, preferably not involved in any alliance. Secondly build a very strong army; though strategies differ, most players agree that having enough siege units to fully breach your opponent's wall is a vital component of any army. Thirdly, either establish a colony on the island that you wish to pillage or occupy a small town there. This means that your enemy has only 15 minutes warning of your attack, and is therefore unlikely to be able to send reinforcements to his town. Speed is of the essence in piracy; move quickly, attack quickly and retreat quickly before anyone can take retribution. Such piracy is both incredibly profitable and intense fun. Note: For maximum profitability you should have the full complement of 160 Cargo Ships to pillage a full 80,000 goods each time. Some players also choose to leave behind enough trade ships when pillaging to evacuate their army if necessary, a strategy well worth following in many cases.